1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a method of and a device or apparatus for use in attaching articles to the perimeter of an appliance.
More particularly this invention relates to an inexpensive, unobtrusive method of and a device or apparatus for use as a means for attaching small articles such as notes or pictures around the perimeter of an appliance such as, for example, a computer display monitor, television monitor a microwave or the like. The invention allows the user to attach the articles without having to clip, staple, or tape or otherwise damagingly secure or attach the articles to either the appliance or to a large, cumbersome device attached to the appliance, which device when attached to the appliance may cause damage to the appliance.
Most particularly this invention relates to a method and device for attaching articles such as, but not limited to, photographs, around the perimeter of an appliance such as a computer display monitor, television monitor, a microwave or the like wherein the appliance has incorporated therein a method and device for displaying articles. The device may be disposed on the appliance by attachment of the device to the appliance or by forming the device on the appliance at the time of manufacture of the appliance.
Note and memo boards have long been used in a wide variety of ways around homes and offices. Most memo boards are fairly large and incorporate a variety of surfaces such that a user may either write on the board or tape or tack notes to the board.
With the development of computers, note boards have been adapted to fit on or around computer monitors to attach important instructions, reminders or other articles desired by the user. Note boards have also been adapted to fit on or around other appliances such as microwaves or telephones. However, due to the need for a relativelylarge, flat surface, note boards are rather cumbersome to attach to relatively small appliances such as those listed above. Thus, there were developed other ways of attaching articles to appliances such as the use of small POST-IT.RTM. brand of stick-on notes which are convenient, but tend to lose their adhesive properties and fall off of the appliance to which they are attached.
There have also been large devices which clamp around, for example a computer monitor, and which hold carriages or panels for whole sheets of paper in order that the user may copy material from the paper and enter it into the computer. These devices are convenient for large sheets of paper, but not for small reminders or pictures. In addition most of the current devices are cumbersome, and not easily installed and removed.
To date there has not been developed any small, unobtrusive, inexpensive, easily installed device to hold notes, reminders, photographs or other articles without having to write on the device or stick the note to the device with either a tack, or some adhesive such as tape. The method and device of the present invention is simpler and less permanent than previous devices, including those devices indicating that they are removable. Adhesive tape, screws, or even VELCRO.RTM. brand of hook and loop fastener with tape, can be difficult to align and install as well as invariably leaving permanent installation marks. For those devices requiring adhesive, fresh adhesive is needed with reinstallation. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to include a device for holding articles which is either incorporated into the appliance at the time of manufacture or simply attachable to the appliance to eliminate the need for additional, clumsy, after-market attachments. The present invention requires no complicated installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eight patents were reviewed as part of the prior art. The seven United States Patents reviewed were U.S. Pat. Nos.; 4,869,565 to Bachman, 5,104,087 to Wentzloff et al., 3,817,486 to Liljequist, 5,292,099 to Isham et al, 5,301,915 to Bahniuket al., 4,456,315 to Markleyet al., and 5,398,905 to Hinson and one British Pat. No. 736,328 to McGloin. None of the prior art addresses the problem of attaching articles to appliances by providing a method and device for holding articles which may be a built-in feature of an appliance when the appliance is manufactured.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,565 discloses a display apparatus which is affixed to the sides and top of a computer monitor. The specification and claims are directed specifically to computer monitors only. The device consists of what they call "longitudinal channel members" and "display members". The channel members are material adhesively bonded to the two vertical sides of the monitor and to the top. They contain channels into which are inserted panels which are the display members on which notes are attached. The channel members are three separate, non-contiguous pieces which must be aligned and the channels are designed to hold large L-shaped display members that extend up the sides of the monitor and across the top. Any notes are attached to the display members, not inserted into the channels themselves. The device is expandable to fit different sized monitors, but the adjustment is accomplished by sliding the display panels in the channels, not by adjusting the channel containing members. Moving the channel containing members to another appliance or removal and reinstallation to the same appliance requires fresh tape and realignment of the members.
The British patent No. 736,328 discloses "supports for show cards". The device is a block of resilient, manually deformable material with a slit in which an edge of a "show card" or other similar material is held by compression between the opposite faces of the slit The holding device is quite different from the instant invention. The device of the British patent is not designed to fit around an appliance nor is it made to be attached around the perimeter of an object by lengthwise deformation of acontinuous device. It is designed to be stuck to a store window or shelf, or in another design, to be attached to a rod such as a flag pole or bicycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,087 discloses a memo or note board constructed to be associated with an "information display device". The board is substantially U-shaped and fits around a monitor for example. The device is held in place by strips of VELCRO.RTM. brand of hook and loop fastener with tape by a strip on the monitor, and a matching strip on the device, and adjusted in place with a series of brackets, making installation or relocation seemingly cumbersome and time consuming. The board can be of a material suitable for sticking tacks into to hold notes, or may be made of a material which can be written on and erased, or can be part of two different materials for two different purposes. There are no channels for insertion of paper, and the device is not one piece, although it is directed to be used with appliances other than computer monitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,486 is directed to a holder f or notes, messages, and business cards, etc. The invention is a device designed to hold paper clips or other standard form wire holders. The device consists of a base which can be attached to a telephone, wall or dashboard of a vehicle, and channels to hold the wire paper holders in place. There are channels or slots in the device to receive the wire paper holder, but the paper is not held directly by the device. This device is also mounted with the use of adhesive tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,099 discloses a display mounted document holder designed to clamp to a display monitor. The device is substantially U-shaped and fits clamped over the top and down the sides of, for example, a computer monitor. Attached to the vertical sides of the U-shaped piece are a series of "slideways" designed to receive arms attached to document platens or holders. Thus, various sized and shaped holders can be attached to the U-shaped piece by inserting arms attached to the document holders into the slideways. The arms designed to hold the platens may have hinges such that the platen or holder may be swung out of the way, and flush with the side of the monitor. The base U-shaped piece can be adjusted to fit over differently sized display monitors. However the device is not one piece and the device itself does not hold the documents. Also, the device is rather large, and designed to hold materials such as full sheets of paper as opposed to a multitude of smaller sheets.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,915 describes a note holder board. The board is designed to have notes clipped or stuck to it. The board is held in place on either the top or side of a display monitor by a "support means" which is attached to the monitor with either VELCRO.RTM. brand of hook and loop fastener or with double-sided tape. The concept of holding smaller notes with this invention is disclosed. The notes are stuck to a large board, and not inserted into channels. In order for the notes to remain on this device they must be clipped or stuck by some adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,315 is directed to a device for protecting a computer or business machine monitor from damage due to use and abuse. A flexible, resilient band extends around the perimeter of the appliance, however there is no provision or intention for this device to be able to hold anything. It is simply designed to protect the monitor from damage from being bumped.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,905 describes a die-cut display board for a computerized display screen. The device is designed to fit around the face of a computer monitor such that it is flush with the screen. The device is made of one piece. The middle region, where the screen would be is scored such that the middle may be pushed apart creating tabs to be folded in towards the back side of the device to lie on the top and sides of the monitor to form the opening for the screen. The tabs are then fastened to the monitor to secure the device to the monitor. The device can also have a holder attached for holding writing instruments, and can be shaped in any number of novelty designs such as a football or baseball. The device is meant to hold small notes or similar items, however, as with the U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,915 to Bahniuk et al, the materials must be clamped or stuck to the board with adhesive.